PURT 4 EVER
by macy1998
Summary: Just Noah and Kurt with a small dose of Finn.


**The boys in glee are performing their kiss number. All but Kurt who was sitting in the audience with the girls. While they were performing Kurt was getting hard just by watching his boyfriend Noah dance around. When they finish everyone gets up but not Kurt and Noah notices that he has his legs crossed and his books in his lap and he smiles to himself.**

After glee Kurt was walking when Noah walked up behind him. "Hey baby"

"Noah why are you still in your costume?" Asked Kurt, wrapping his arm around Noah's waist.

Noah leaned in closer "I saw you're hard on."

Kurt's face goes red. "I was not hard." Noah just smiles "Ok maybe I was a little hard but I couldn't help it. You just turned me on."

Noah laughs "I know you were now come on." Noah takes Kurt's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?"

Noah takes him to the bathroom, pushes him into an empty stall and locks it.

"What are you doing?" Kurt was sitting on the toilet.

Noah shrugs "Nothing." Noah starts taking off his shirt. "Come babe you know you want to."

**Kurt smiles and gets up. After stripping off each other's clothes they made love. **

**Afterwards**

Kurt was still naked sitting on top of Noah with his arms around his neck and Noah's around his neck. Kurt giggled as Noah nibbled and chewed on his neck and ear.

"Noah stop." He managed to get out. Noah just laughs and Kurt starts to get up.

Noah tightens his hold. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting dressed before someone comes in here." Kurt got out of Noah's grip and started to put his clothes back on.

"So let them see how sexy you are." Noah said reaching for Kurt again.

Kurt moved away "Noah I'm serious lets go before I leave your ass in here."

Noah fakes a gasp "Did you just curse me?"

Kurt chuckles "Yes I did now let's go."

Noah groans but gets up anyway. "Fine you're such a party pooper."

Kurt smiles and waits for Noah to get dressed. They were about to leave when Kurt stopped Noah. "Wait."

Noah smiles "What do you want to go another round?"

"No you're face is still black and white." Kurt said motioning to his face.

"Oh right"

**After washing his face they leave. **

** Later at Kurt's house**

There lying on the bed kissing when Finn walks in. "Whoa!" he yelled

Noah stops kissing Kurt and rolled off him. "What are you doing here Finn?" Kurt says

Finn chuckles "I live here too you know."

"No I mean home I thought you were going to be with Rachel tonight?"

Finn sighs "Yean change in plan I was hoping you were here Noah."

Noah looks up at him. "What's going on?"

"I have tickets to tonight's game and I thought you might want to go." Finn asked hopefully.

Noah looks at Kurt then back at Kurt. "Um Kurt and I had plans tonight."

"Oh" Finn shrugs "That's ok"

Kurt didn't miss the hurt look on Finns face. "It's ok you guys can go."

"What?" Noah said looking over at him.

"I'll hang out with Mercedes you guys go ahead." Kurt said waving them off.

"Alright then I guess I'll call you later then." Noah gets up and kisses Kurt. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt calls out.

**Finn and Noah leave**

Later that night Finn came home to find Kurt watching TV. "Hey" Finn sits next to him.

"Did you guy's have fun." Kurt asked turning off the TV.

"Yeah, what about you and Mercedes?" Finn asked

"Oh" Kurt gets up "She didn't come over I just said that to make Noah leave."

"Why?" Finn said following him to the basement.

"Because he would have never left me alone and I figured you two could use some time alone since were always together." Kurt flops down in him bed.

"Well thanks." Finn sat down on his bed.

"Don't mention it and sorry for hogging him."

"It's ok being with Rachel is really um-"

Kurt snorts "I know being in glee with her is a real treat."

Finn laughs "I know she can be a little-"

Kurt cuts him off "Over the top, a spoiled brat, annoying, obnoxious, a drama queen and her voice is so-"

"Kurt1" Finn yells out.

Kurt chuckles "Sorry but you know its true."

**Silence**

"Do you think she's annoying?" Kurt asked

Finn groans "Kurt will you stop trashing my girlfriend."

Kurt looks over at him "You do don't you?"

Finn sighs "Maybe" he mumbles and Kurt laughs. "Don't tell Rachel."

"I won't" Kurt says

"So what about you and Noah. Do you find him annoying?" Finn asked

"No but-" Kurt starts to say but he stops.

"But what?" Finn said sitting up.

"I love him but it's like I'm waiting for Puck to come back and break my heart." Kurt admitted.

"He's not coming back Kurt he loves you."

"I know but it scares me sometimes thinking he might."

"He won't and if he does I'll kick his ass."

Kurt chuckles "Thanks"

**The following Saturday morning**

Kurt woke up and saw Noah asleep next to him so he wakes him up. "Hey Noah"

Noah opens his eyes. "Morning"

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"You really think I'll hurt you." Noah said sadly.

"What?"

"Finn told me what you said. You don't believe I love you."

Kurt sits up "No I know you do I just keep thinking you'll leave me for someone hotter."

Noah sits up "Kurt I love you more then anything and I'll never hurt you, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah I do trust you." Kurt said taking Noah's hand. "I'm sorry."

Noah smiles "It's ok."

Kurt looks down. "You still love me?"

"More then anything." They kiss and spend the rest of the day together.

**The end **

**Please Review and enjoy. **


End file.
